


What To Do About Murdock

by fuzipenguin



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Murdock likes to be helpful





	What To Do About Murdock

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to Cold Turkey, but this could still be read as a standalone. Written for a LJ community prompt by anonymous: Face/Murdock, movie or show based, doesn't matter. Murdock, scared one night during a mission, knocks on the door to Face's room and asks if he can sleep in there. Awkward closeness in the bed ensues and, trying to stay on top of it all, Face realizes he really likes Murdock's breath on the back of his neck. Interesting sexy times and/or masturbation ensues. Bonus points if Face is trying really hard to keep quiet. Extra bonus points if Murdock is awake the entire time.
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on 7-19-2010; edited and updated to post here

                At first, he thinks the knocking is the distant thrum of the boat’s engine. They’re deep within the ship’s guts and there’s a lot of machinery down here making noises 24-7. But then Face realizes, that no, the noise he’s hearing is accompanied by a hissing whisper of his name every few seconds, so he rolls off his cot and pads across the room to open the door.

                Murdock’s standing in the hallway, baseball cap twisting between his hands and shifting from foot to foot like a kid about to ask something awkward.

                “There are tentacles coming out of the walls in my room. Can I sleep in here with you?” he asks, wide eyed.

                Face resists sighing. Murdock’s new medications have been helping, but just barely. When he has something to focus on, when he’s in motion, he’s his normal eccentric self. But when his mind is left unoccupied, Murdock will swing wildly from depression to mania and sometimes even to downright panic. He doesn’t look that far gone right now, but that could change in an instant.

                “Yeah, bud, come on in,” Face says, swinging the door open allowing Murdock to dart inside. Face is taken back for a second at the swishing sound Mudock’s footwear make against the floor. Trust Murdock to find fuzzy bunny slippers on a freighter crossing the Atlantic.

                He toes the slippers off and is under the covers before Face can even shut the door. The small storage room slips into darkness once he does. There is only a sliver of light from under the crack of the door to help Face navigate back to the cot. Once there, Face blindly pushes Murdock over and falls into the narrow space that is left, tugging the blankets over them both. In an instant, Murdock is pressed up against his back, arm wrapped around Face’s waist and their legs tangling. Murdock’s shivering slightly, and Face pats the arm clutching his T-shirt.

                “You comfy?”

                Face feels the nod as Murdock’s forehead rubs between Face’s shoulder blades. Well, at least one of them is comfortable. Oh, he’s shared close quarters before; sometimes the warm body next to you in the fox hole is your only source of heat. But the cot was barely big enough for Face alone and now he feels like he’ll topple off at any moment.

                 In addition, all of the team have experienced Murdock’s hybrid octopus-leech tendencies. It’s endearing exactly once. For a restless sleeper like Face, it’s torture.

                Face resigns himself to a sleepless, motionless night. Well, it wasn’t like he had been sleeping anyway. And if he’s up, he might as well go over the Plan one more time. Although, by this point, all he’s left with is worst case scenarios. What if Lynch reacts completely differently from how Face expects him to? What if the Kevlar doesn’t hold? What if Sosa decides to turn on them?

                Ah, Sosa. Face allows himself to ruminate on his gorgeous ex. She was so _furious_ in the picture booth. They had always had the best times when she was angry. She was a wildcat in the sack on a normal day; make up sex had been adventurous and _hot_. Face smiles in the darkness and shifts a little as his cock twitches in remembrance.

                Then to his horror, his cock does more than just twitch as Murdock cuddles closer and nuzzles Face’s neck. Warm, slightly damp air flows over the small hairs there as Face snakes a hand under his boxers to squeeze his cock in an attempt to prevent the inevitable. But his mind is on a traitorous loop, showing him flashback images of Charissa Sosa at her finest, and his body is surrounded by Murdock’s familiar and comforting scent, and what’s the harm of sliding his hand down his cock just once?

                The harm is Face can’t stop. He does it again and again, wanting it to be over with, because maybe he’ll sleep then, even with the shame of jerking off while his best friend is oblivious behind him. Except of course Murdock knows, as Face finds out when his hand is joined by another.

                He freezes completely, but just for an instant, because Murdock nudges Face’s hand out of the way and does this little twisty thing along the shaft of Face’s cock that has Face bucking into Murdock’s grip with a soft groan.

                “Whaa… no, Murdock…” Face protests weakly, going alternately warm and cold with pleasure and embarrassment.

                “Shhh,” Murdock whispers against Face’s ear, and Face shudders again at the warm breath tickling his cheek. “You’re thinking too hard, Facey. It’s all gonna work out. Just relax; pretend I’m Charissa,” he urges.

                Face would love to, but all he can feel is Murdock’s callused hand and his hard chest snug against Face’s back. The mind loop is stuck on Murdock now, smiling up at Face with a zany grin, hazel eyes narrowed in concentration as he pilots a plane through a hail of bullets, and water dripping down his chest after coming out of a shower. It’s all Murdockmurdock _murdock_ , Charissa a dim, fading memory.

                It’s not Charissa’s name on Face’s lips as he climaxes, hit hard by the tremors that wrack his spine. He doesn’t think Murdock hears because Face has buried his face in the pillow to hide both his cries and the bewildered tears that have leaked out from the corners of his eyes.

                Murdock doesn’t seem to notice, just pulls a handkerchief from nowhere and cleans them both up, tucking Face’s cock away with a friendly pat.

                “There,” he says proudly, “now you should be able to get some sleep.”

                And the thing of it is, Face _is_ suddenly exhausted. He would like nothing more than to worry about this revelation that his mind and body have stumbled upon, but sleep is dragging him down, aided by Murdock once again snuggling limpet-like against Face’s back.

                Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he promises himself, he’ll figure out what to do about Murdock.

 

~ End


End file.
